1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard containers, and more particularly to a top closure arrangement, for a paperboard conatiner, that includes overlapping closure flaps certain of which have support tabs joined thereto for engagement with upper portions of the side walls of the container.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent: 2,187,304; 2,329,628; 2,276,820; 2,415,869; 2,652,970; 2,713,964; 2,729,385; 2,769,589; 2,835,431; 3,221,974; 3,586,233; 3,581,973.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a container top closure arrangement that includes overlapping pairs of inner and outer flaps wherein the inner flaps have foldably joined to side edges thereof support tabs formed from material cut from adjacent portions of the outer closure flaps and that are adapted to engage upper portions of side walls of the container to support the inner closure flaps and prevent them from being depressed into the container when the container is not completely filled.